Sharing is fun
by MmeDeMerteuil
Summary: Joie is in a good mood, and brings booze at the cistern to celebrate. Vipir and Thrynn happily accept the free alcohol. Tipsy threesomes ensue, and a certain other thief decides to join in. Then, the inevitable happens. Pre-Bad Poetry. Rated M for language, sexual topics.


Joie walked around as if she owned the place, a smug grin stuck on her lips, as always; all that was missing was an exaggerated swaying of her hips, but she figured that might've been overdoing it. Despite how satisfied with herself she felt that night, she was also pretty sure that the smile and stride were enough of an indication of her good mood, and the easily identified clanging of glass in her backpack would make her intentions clear. She stepped all the way to the table, nothing more than a wooden slab which produced an unbelievable amount of splinters: there, she sat on the bench, not before having greeted two of her fellows with a mock curtsy.

"Guess who's back from a job and has brought drinks to celebrate?"

"I'm guessing Joie… and I'm guessing you started drinking on your way in", answered promptly Thrynn, looking up from the blade he was sharpening, a slight smirk on his face. This caused Vipir, who was sitting by his side, to roar with laughter, a piece of bread still in his hand. She just raised an eyebrow at that, still looking as cheerful as ever as she took out the bottles from her backpack, placing them neatly on the table.

"You got me there, big boy. So. We've got mead, Colovian Brandy, and some spiced wine I got in Solitude. In… good… quantity", she stated, each word punctuated by the clang of a new bottle being slammed on the table, with little regard for whoever was sleeping at the time. "By the way, don't tell Vekel, I only got the mead from him. Anyway. I feel sorry for the poor fellows who aren't going to have fun with us, but I'm not planning to wait for anyone to get their arses here. You two with me?"

"Well, how could I refuse such a sweet offer?" Vipir winked at her, as he cleaned up his platter before helping himself to a bottle and opening it, without even looking at what it was. She almost let out a purring sound in response, filling her own glass and then Thrynn's swiftly. She liked how things were going in the guild. It may have been a rat hole, and a quickly decaying one at that, but for some reason she felt like she was actually accomplishing something, which was a rather unusual feeling to her. And her guild brothers were quite the interesting bunch. Their tankards touched as they brought them up, though the sudden look of confusion on their faces told her that none of them had any idea what to cheer for. She cleared her throat, her arm retracting slightly.

"So… what are we…?"

"Uh."

"… to the wealth that's going to come?" She blinked, her smile fading just the smallest bit, arm still extended and stiff as she waited for them to respond. A quick nod and an exchanged glance, thankfully, cut the awkwardness.

"To the wealth!" Thrynn announced, and she chuckled happily, her tankard smacking again against theirs, more loudly now.

"And the wenches", was quick to add Vipir, and, as they all shrugged and nodded, they started downing their drinks, muttering their approval _("ass is ass no matter how you look at it", "sure, the wenches too", "I like ass")_. It was easy, having a conversation with those guys. Every single one of them had so many stories to tell, and she was no pushover in this matter. Of course, some of them were a bit too epic to actually be true, and the shorter of the two Nords was apparently the greatest provider of tall tales in the whole guild, but she didn't mind this either. Mostly, it was the company she needed, tonight. Going to sleep alone, or without having drunk her way into a blissful peace with some friends, didn't sound like a viable option. Too damn cold, and she needed the thrills.

* * *

"… I swear by all the gods, I socked that fucker in the muzzle, and it just turned around and left! Bears are cowards." This was Vipir after a few bottles, face slightly flushed, his voice even louder than usual. Despite how much they tried to make each other lower their voice, it just seemed like they couldn't stop trying to adapt to the general tone, so they only ended up being louder and louder, as if they were trying to out-yell other. At a certain point, after Sapphire had actually stood up from her bed to throw a boot at them and tell them to go yell somewhere else, they had dragged themselves and the bottles to the training room, and now they were sprawled on the chests that cluttered one of the corners.

She really couldn't blame her, though aiming an arrow at them when they took too long to leave may have been a bit too much.

"I'm gonna have to call bullshit on this one…" Joie stated, leaning against his chest as she took deep sips from a bottle of mead. Meanwhile, she moved her legs so that they rested in the other's lap, crossing at the ankle.

"Dammit Giggles, I told you! That cowardly ass just whined and left. I was about to piss myself", Vipir replied, stubbornly; she didn't really like the nickname, but it wasn't too unfitting, given that she _really_ did laugh a lot, and had given up trying to get him to stop calling her that a long time before. Sometimes he or Thrynn called her Fangs, too, which she found more flattering, especially after they sparred and her trademark grin found its way on her lips, but it didn't stick. The former bandit, who'd been silent for a while, just rubbing absently her calf as he stared at them and held his bottle in the other hand, let out a groan, shaking his head. He seemed to be, surprisingly enough for his size, the drunkest of the bunch, and his speech was slurred in a wondrous way that made Joie want to keep poking him to get him to talk.

Ah, how she loved the easy amusement that came from being blissfully drunk.

"Bears d_on_'t fucking w_hii_ne, Vipir. They're not _do_gs."

"Pfft. Now you're gonna tell me maidens don't bleed."

"_I_'ve b_e_dded a maiden, _on_ce…"

"Did she bleed?"

"Yeah? Sure."

"There was one time I bedded a grave robber over one of those stone slabs in a temple of Arkay. I think I bled, he was _that_ big." She wasn't too sure how she managed to make the connection between those two events, but the way they both turned around to stare at her with half lidded eyes, in a strenuous attempt to make sense of the completely unrelated information, made it more than worth it. "So you see, it's not just maidens who bleed." Vipir was the first to utter a sound, which was a disgusted grunt, and shook his head, closing his eyes as if to block the image from his mind.

"They cut up corpses on those things, what in Oblivion is wrong with you?!"

"You're cute when you're flustered~ ", she purred, turning to kiss him on the cheek, and, much to her amusement, he kept groaning in horror at the mental image and lightly pushing her away, while the taller one still stared in confusion, before giving a shrug and drinking some more.

"Get off me, what if you've got brain rot?"

"Oh, shut up, you oaf, I drink more potions than I drink alcohol."

"Yeah. I d_on_'t th_i_nk any of _us_ has to f_ear_ those di_se_ases", growled the one wearing warpaint, smirking a little as he enjoyed the show, his eyes mostly drawn to her buttocks, which she had to admit that, clad in the customary leather pants most guild members wore, made quite the impression. Not that she was trying to flaunt them or anything. "H_ow_ do m_ai_dens re_la_te to bears any_way_?" She turned to him as he muttered to himself, and stretched her limbs, the other Nord grudgingly letting her return to leaning against him.

"Have _you_ ever punched a bear?"

"N_ooo_, I've w_restl_ed an elk th_ou_gh."

"Elks have horns and all. Bears are fucking cowards. Next time I see one I wanna punch it again. See if it runs."

"And if it doesn't?" Came as another purr from her lips, as she started moving with admittedly a little too much familiarity against them, in an attempt to absorb as much warmth from them as possible. Neither seemed to mind; Thrynn's hand actually started stroking her thighs, though he didn't seem to be planning to initiate anything this time. Vipir, instead, seemed pretty flustered, especially when she shifted an arm so that she could rest more comfortably on him, with the result that her elbow was rubbing gently against his crotch.

It took him a few seconds to forget about the physical contact and come up with a reply, carelessly shrugging. "Then I'll run faster than it does, I think."

* * *

The hours passed without them even noticing, too focused on the talking and the drinking to care; it seemed like neither of them was planning to go to sleep, that night, and, even after the alcohol was finished, they stuck around, the conversation shifting seamlessly from one topic to the other, though most of the transitions made very little sense. Now that they were starting to sober up, Joie realized that she had missed the right moment to drag herself to her bed and enjoy some drunken, dreamless sleep. Not that she _needed_ it, what with her being in a good mood and the fact that she hadn't been tormented by nightmares for a while now, but it was a good sensation, one that would've made it a perfect night instead of just a good one.

That, or great sex. Which, now that she thought of it, was still a possibility.

"… And then she kicked me out of her bed and told me she'd call the guards. What a bitch. I had to leave through the window. I don't know what came over her", mused Vipir, a frown on his face. She turned just a little bit to talk to him, her voice slightly huskier than usual, as she wondered how to introduce the topic. She could always get one of them alone, but choosing was always a pain. Why choose, when you could have both?

"Maybe she just wasn't into you?"

"But she asked me! I don't think I'll ever understand you women, Giggles. Take Sapphire…"

"… Or don't. You don't wanna get into that, pal."

"Whatever." They were silent for a while, with her still considering several possibilities. If everything else failed, she could always just stick her hands into their pants. That would surely make them take the hint. Thrynn, who sadly sounded a lot less slurred now that the alcohol was starting to get out of his system, hadn't stopped for a minute touching her legs, just silently listening to them for most of the night, and by now she was pretty sure it had to be more of an instinct than an intentional attempt to get her out of her pants. Maybe he just liked the feeling of the leather under his fingers. It probably wasn't too different from how she kept rubbing his thigh with her ankle as they spoke.

After considering all the different scenarios, she decided to just get on with it. Neither of them was a prude, and it wasn't the first time she spent the night in one of the others' bed, though she had to admit that getting two men to accept sharing her for a night was usually quite the feat. She lifted herself up a little bit, and slipped an arm around Vipir's shoulders, legs still draped across the other's lap as she gestured him to get closer, a suggestive smirk on her lips.

"I have a suggestion", she announced, and was immediately met with interested looks; but, while Thrynn seemed to have a rather clear idea of what she was about to suggest, hunger and excitement suddenly making his tired eyes come alive once again, the other seemed to be still a little too lost in thought to connect the dots, and just cocked his head, glancing down at her.

"I just know I'm going to _li_ke your suggestion."

"What."

"Oh, you definitely are…" She giggled, her free arm caressing his neck as he dragged himself closer to her, his grip on her thigh turning purposefully rough, as he let his hand wander up towards her hips. The other shifted somewhat, but she was quick to turn around to him and steal a kiss from his lips before he could move away. Her mouth brushed delicately against his before her tongue came out to ask access, which was given promptly, one of his arms moving to curl around her waist, the awkwardness soon melting away as he started responding eagerly to her. When she decided she was satisfied with his reactions, she pulled away and looked at him, finding that he was still confused, but not disgusted. "I'd like a different sort of entertainment, now. Don't you agree, too?"

"Wait," muttered the fleet one as the other impatiently unbuckled the belts that kept her armor in place, still keeping her close despite the puzzlement in his eyes. "Am I – am I getting this right? You want us to take turns with you?"

"Take turns, or go both at the same time? Whatever you guys prefer."

"I think I wouldn't m_i_nd seeing our Giggles here squeal as we both p_o_und into he_r_", grinned Thrynn. Then, as if to drive the message home, he leaned over and forced another kiss on her lips, to which she responded with enthusiasm, turning to nibble on his bottom lip as it faded, chuckling quietly to herself. Vipir, behind her, seemed to be quietly assessing the situation, at least until the top of her armor came off and he could spot the nipples peaking from behind her shirt.

"… I'll go grab a blanket and pillows. I'll be quick." The barely concealed shift in his tone made her want to cackle with glee. He seemed to be at the very least intrigued by the idea, and that wasn't a bad place to start from.

Joie moved away to allow him to stand, and by doing so she gave the former bandit a chance to pull her in his lap; one of his hands went to grope her buttocks as the other slipped under her clothes, to start kneading her breasts, as if testing their softness and shape. They locked lips again as she started undressing him, fingers moving swiftly and surely. That wasn't the first time the two of them slept together… though usually very little sleeping was involved. It was the first time, though, that she dared to suggest something involving more than one of her guild brothers at a time, knowing well that what could've been a test of cooperation too often turned into a bedlam of comparisons and competition from which it was hard to come out unscathed. But she trusted these men to work well together.

It was either that or nothing, and the average guild member was a master at adapting to get what he could.

She bit down onto his bottom lip harder as she ran her hands hungrily across his now naked chest, his grip on her ass shifting so that he could support her before he pulling back from her and bringing her chest to his mouth's height. "You've been pl_a_nning this the whole night, haven't y_o_u?" His tone was playful as he bared her breasts and started eagerly sucking on the tips, making her throw her head back and whimper in delight, her fingernails scraping lightly across his shoulders.

"Mmmh. I haven't planned it. But I can't say haven't hoped for it", she muttered, tilting her head just slightly as their friend returned from his brief trip, a couple cushions under his arm as a blanket heavily hung from the other. Apparently, the interruption hadn't been enough to get him off the right mood, as the sound that came from his throat when his eyes found her naked chest proved. He messily draped the blanket on the ground, letting the pillows drop onto it, and swiftly moved behind her, to touch the breast that Thrynn was neglecting right now, and start leaving a trail of bites on her neck, his other hand sliding down her back.

"You've started without me, damn you…" His mutter against her neck made her chuckle and arch her back, his breath bringing shivers to crawl on her skin. She unhooked one of her arms from around the taller one's shoulders, and pulled at his belt, forcing him to get closer to her body.

"I'll make up for it", growled Joie, her hand sneaking down the front of his pants before she pulled away, standing up from the other's lap. She would've gestured them to follow her on the blanket, but they acted quickly, standing and closing over the young woman as they finished undressing her, stealing a grope here and there. They probably would've been quicker on their own, sometimes pulling at opposite sides of her clothing before settling down for a slightly less direct approach, but it only added to the sensation of being roughly manhandled by them. She really couldn't complain about that.

It took them a while to finally get to the right spot, but as soon as Joie knelt to the ground she found herself being thrust forward on her hands and knees; Vipir's teeth found her bottom, and he started biting and licking at her skin, purposefully avoiding her sex, which, exposed to the cold air, was almost aching to be touched. Thrynn decided to sit on the ground, running his fingers through her hair slowly before curling the longest locks of hair around his fist and guiding her head between his legs, where she nuzzled the bulge in his pants, making quick work of the last buckle before freeing his erection, her movements made clumsier by the desire.

She ran her tongue over the head of his cock, circling it with a torturous pace, as the other one drew closer and closer to her slit, making her shiver whenever she could feel his breath tickling her. Thrynn's grip on her hair didn't loosen up, at least until she stopped teasing, her lips and hand sealing around him as she started bobbing her head up and down his shaft, causing him to groan with satisfaction and move his hand in a slow caress over her neck and shoulders, a chuckle coming deep from his throat when he felt her jerk lightly around him. The other thief had found his way to her sex, and was now lapping hungrily at it, trying to plunge his tongue into her entrance in between licks, his hands keeping her buttocks and pussy well spread.

The possibility of being caught was thin, seeing how late it was and that most of the other nighttime dwellers of the Cistern were out on jobs, but it was still there. It did make her feel on edge – some of the others wouldn't have appreciated the discovery, but somehow… it also added to the excitement.

Soon enough Vipir started lowering his head, to suck hard on her now swollen clit, and his thumbs shifted just enough for him to start teasing her entrance. He had somehow managed to find the right pressure to enter her just a fraction of an inch, enough to make her want more, but not enough to be even vaguely satisfying, making her wish he wasn't holding her so firmly in place so that she could press back and take him in. At the same time, the torture was nothing but pleasurable; he seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and to revel in it. _Ah, how I love thieves and their dexterous fingers_.

She released her frustration by sucking hard on the other's cock, her tongue darting out to stroke him roughly as she did so, teasing the slit at the top of his shaft whenever she pulled back enough, never letting him slip out. Thrynn, with most of his weight resting on his forearm and lower back, didn't show any sign of minding this, and just allowed her to set her own pace, only pushing at her shoulder when he realized that he wouldn't be able to take much more.

"Off, off …" He muttered, making an effort to keep his voice down. She grudgingly pulled out, letting out a soft moan as Vipir finally decided to let his fingers slip inside her, his thumb circling her clit as he fucked her. She pushed herself up on her hands and knees, feeling Vipir's mouth once again on her flesh, but this time his teeth were scraping at her back, his free arm firmly placed around her hips. The former bandit caressed her face before starting to grope her breasts again while he stroked himself slowly, his head closing the distance between their bodies so that he could start sucking at one of her nipples. It was getting harder not to moan loudly, but she held back, the smallest of whimpers leaving her lips as she arched under their attentions.

It was Thrynn again who broke the silence, his lips pressed against her skin as he did so. "So, how do you want to take her?" She didn't need to hear the trembling in his tone to realize that he was hoping for a quicker pace, and although she was a little sad to have to stop enjoying the feeling of the other's fingers, she couldn't help but agree.

"I want to see her face…" Vipir pulled away from her, starting to remove his own clothing as she dropped onto her side, the flush on her cheeks definitely not one of shame. Thrynn just fixed the pillows under his head, in order to keep himself propped up, then pulled her in his lap, facing away from him. She could feel his cock pressing firmly against her bottom, as he rubbed it slowly between her cheeks.

"I hope you've got the oils, because I'm g_e_tting in here whether you have them _o_r _n_ot…" His tone was a joking one, but she didn't doubt he would, and in response she just chuckled, glancing at her backpack on the floor. Vipir was quick to understand and grab it, handing it to her, and she was even quicker to dig through it and find one of the little vials before tossing the heavy thing away. Those oils from Hammerfell had been a real life saver, and increasingly hard to find due to their rather specific uses: masseurs weren't common there in Skyrim. Still, they were perfect in other occasions, too…

"You're lucky I'm too excited to think twice about this, Thrynn… I don't want to remind you last time, but…"

"Pfft, you loved every s_ec_ond of it."

"Screaming in pain is _not_ a sign of appreciation."

"It does not count if at the same time you're threatening me to cut my balls off if I stop…"

Vipir just stared at them, a brow arched in annoyance; it was clear he felt a little left out as they joked around, and that would not do. The Breton was quick to get off the other's lap and kneel on the ground, one hand trailing down his stomach as the other was busy lubing up Thrynn's shaft, a lopsided smirk on her lips. "My, my… I was worried about our big boy here being too thick, but won't you just look at this? I wonder if I can swallow it all…"

"Don't ask for it if you don't think you can take it, Giggles…" The smile found its way on his lips again, and she batted her eyelashes innocently as she pushed the vial to roll back to Thrynn's side, bending over so that she could start forcing Vipir's length down her throat, and conveniently thrusting her butt upwards so that the other could push his oiled fingers inside her, making her purr in delight around the hardened shaft that now filled her mouth. Joie wasn't allowed much time for these explorations, but she indulged in them with enthusiasm, glancing up at her friend to enjoy the sight of him panting and furrowing his brow. She loved very few things as much as finding out how someone looks while they're in pleasure.

"Done, now get over here", came soon from behind her, a husky growl. Joie would've liked to enjoy more of that new taste and feeling, but she wasn't so sure those two would be able to handle a longer encounter, with all the mead that was tossed around that night, and so she pulled back, allowing him to guide her back onto his lap, her legs wide open as she started easing herself down onto his cock. The sensation of her ass being stretched by him brought a loud moan to surface on her lips, but she stifled it soon enough, watching through half lidded eyes as Vipir stared at her with lust, slowly starting to move over to her as she let the other fill her. She grinned lasciviously, her hand moving to her dripping wet cunt to allow her index and middle finger to spread her inner lips, and the sight caused his cock to swell even more. _Nice, nice, nice._ Thrynn's hands, meanwhile, rested on her hips, now and then stroking her thighs or pushing her further down until he was balls deep into her; he mostly remained silent, though a groan or two eluded his control.

"Your turn, honey… come and wreck me…" Her husky mutter had the desired effect; the long haired Nord took less than a second to adjust before he thrust himself hard inside her, causing her to squeal in pleasure as she was filled completely. Joie leaned down a little onto Thrynn's chest, resting her weight on her elbows, a feverish feeling overcoming her; the other one just followed suit, leaning over her and lifting her thighs just enough to access her more easily, before he started pushing in and out of her so fast she was no longer sure she could take it. The former bandit, in contrast with that, moved his hips slowly, finding his pleasure in her sounds and the way she tightened up around him. She closed her eyes, pleasured moans escaping her lips as she gave in to the feeling.

"Quiet down… unless you want someone else to come here… oh, but _you'd enjoy that, wouldn't you_?" It was Vipir's turn to sneer, his voice husky as he panted from the effort, hands gripping hard the bottom of her thighs. Thrynn pulled lightly at her hair once again, to force her to expose her neck, lifting his head from the cushions just enough to start biting at her. She could feel his smirk as he kissed her in between bites.

"Next time don't make us drink so much before we fuck you…" She bit down at her bottom lip hard, trying to ignore him as he spoke right against her ears, but it didn't work; more moans and sighs escaped her lips, the sensation of being taken by both of them at the same time enough to make her wish she could just scream out loud. "Gods, I'm already halfway there…"

"Sh-shut up, both of you… oh _gods_…" It was no use; she was already on the edge of orgasm, her nerves overloaded with pleasurable sensations, making her curl her toes and tense as she braced for it to come. For the first time during the whole encounter she completely forgot that they were in a rather public spot and that anyone could just come in and see then, which is exactly why fate, in an astonishing yet unsurprising bout of irony, demanded that someone would walk by the training room right at the moment of her climax, and that they would be drawn in by the unmistakable noises. Joie didn't notice the figure leaning at the door, too busy trying not to fall back onto the one below her as she came hard under her guild brothers' thrusts, at least until the intruder spoke, making her heart jerk in her chest.

"Well, this isn't something you just walk in onto every day."

She opened her eyes wide, shifting to look as the hooded man took his time relaxing at the entrance, an interested look on his face. It took her a while to recover from the shock, but the other two were quicker, resuming their activities without so much as a care. "Cynric… woah… heh… it's good to… see you", she managed to spit out while panting hard, her breasts swaying with every thrust, instantly relieved to see that it was him. "Heh, sorry for the eyeful…"

"Oh, no, don't mind me, just go on", he chuckled, slowly walking up to them as he tried to get a better view. The other two just nodded at him, his presence not a bother to them – what really kept them on their toes was the possibility that the guild master found his way to the training room. _That_ would've been awkward.

"Enjoying the show, Cynric?" Vipir was trying to keep up the pace, though it was becoming noticeably harder for him. He still managed to grin smugly, though, pleased with the way she was moaning and whimpering under their combined assaults, and by having been walked in onto just as she came under him. "It's quite the sight, huh?"

"_Fuck _watching, just join in…" Thrynn, whose thrusts were gradually turning faster, chuckled from under her, holding her still. "There's still room for one. Right?"

"Oh, I don't know, guys… shouldn't you ask _me_ first…?" But the Breton man was already unlacing his pants, and, even though she was tired and hadn't had enough time to properly recover from her orgasm, that sort of sight rarely failed to get her attention. She giggled breathlessly, gesturing at Vipir to shift so that she could push herself to a sitting position, licking her lips. Joie was pretty sure it her name day had been a couple of months before… so many treats were unusual even on special occasions, on a normal night they were just _astounding_.

"Well… I think I have my answer right here…" He placed his hand on her head as he pulled her closer, her lips parting as he pushed himself inside her. She shivered and sighed, closing her eyes as she allowed them to take their pleasure from her. That was something even Joie had rarely ever tried in her life; three men taking turns with her was one thing, but to be penetrated by all of them at the same time… if they weren't all so tired she was certain she would've peaked at least one more time. Maybe more.

It wasn't long before the former bandit spent himself inside of her, his warm, thick seed filling her deeply and causing her to moan even despite the cock invading her mouth. He simply pulled out, allowing her to rest over him as he relaxed with a content groan, one hand caressing her stomach over and over. Having someone come inside of her somehow always made butterflies flutter in her belly; it was one of her many weaknesses, something that never failed to bring her back to an heightened state of arousal. Because of that, she found it almost painful to have to push Vipir back when she felt his thrusts growing more and more frantic.

"_Not there_…" She purred, her hand pressing over his chest gently as he reluctantly pulled out, looking a little disappointed. She only answered by smiling innocently at him, and then start stroking with expert gestures, taking advantage of the fact that he was already very close to his orgasm to put a swift end to their encounter. If her observations of the moon cycles weren't bungled, she'd better avoid to let anyone spill inside of her for the next few days. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Her mouth had promptly returned to the task at hand, as she glanced up with satisfaction in her eyes at the two men who were standing over her. Cynric's expression, a mixture of pleasantly surprised and wickedly entertained, sent more and more waves of arousal to her core. And the way Vipir looked, one second before finally coming undone in her hands, made the corners of her mouth tug in upwards in a proud smirk, as she threw herself in the blowjob with renewed enthusiasm.

The feeling of hot semen dripping over her breasts caused her to roll her hips against Thrynn's stomach, rubbing herself shamelessly on him; he, in response, started lazily rubbing her clit, allowing her to get off on the sensation of being covered in their seed, while the other Nord moved away from her and slowly started to put his clothes back on, looking very satisfied. The Breton man, meanwhile, kept fucking her mouth relentlessly, his fingers caressing slowly the back of her head, without making a single effort to stifle his groans. She couldn't help but finding this carelessness intriguing, the faint undertone of smugness making her wonder what sort of things he could do to her and how he could make her scream in bliss.

That one, she'd _definitely_ give another try. Maybe another day, though. She was tired enough.

When he spilled all over her face, having purposefully pulled back from her mouth at the very last moment, she twisted her hips against Thrynn's hand, a brief, intense orgasm making her utter a low, husky moan, her eyes closed to avoid getting any of the sticky substance inside. The thick strings of cum were dripping over her lips, now, and she uttered a sigh, her tongue coming out to stroke the tip of his cock almost lovingly before she pulled back, clumsily sitting on the ground to allow the others to recompose themselves.

"I could get used to this sort of welcome", muttered Cynric, giving her hair one last stroke before he moved away to tuck himself in. She couldn't see the others, but she could only suppose they were putting their clothes back on, at least until someone pressed a scrap of cloth in her hand, something for which she was grateful.

"We'll see. If I'm ever in the right mood again, I'll certainly let you guys know." Joie stuck her tongue at them as she tried hard to get the semen off her eyelashes, with only one eye open. _This damned stuff is so hard to get rid of_. Still, she had to admit it was absolutely worth it. She'd certainly find her way into their beds again in the future, although she wasn't sure that sort of group encounter was something she'd be able to keep up with. Especially if she didn't get them to drink heavily in order to make them last less; her adventurous wanders left her muscles aching, to add that to the many causes of her fatigue didn't seem like a good idea. _Gods dammit, I'm so exhausted I could just drop here and fall asleep… I really need a house. With a bed_.

Vipir, already dressed, was starting to collect their things, leering at her with great interest as he took in her naked forms and the way their climax dripped off them. "Poor Brynjolf, though." Joie eyed him questioningly once she heard his words, puzzled, as she kept cleaning up, but he offered no other explanation than a grin.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Giggles, you spend the biggest part of the day eyefucking each other and acting like a twelve years old and his first sweetheart, then you end up getting bent over and stuffed by the three of us. Someone might get offended, sooner or later."

"Touchy subject, Vipir…" Thrynn laughed out loud, clearly speaking from experience, as he finished getting dressed, leaning back to observe them with interest, and Cynric just snickered, shaking his head, sitting on a training chest as he waited for them to finish.

She let out an annoyed snort, as she started to put on a pair of clean pants, to save herself some time. "That's really none of your business. Or anyone else's. I'm a free woman, I have no boundaries to anyone", she stated, returning to rubbing the cum off her breasts with renewed force, the cloth by now so soaked it could only make a bigger mess. "And neither me nor him act like twelve years olds discovering boners and breasts. He's my mentor, and that's all there is to it."

"Everyone knows that's not true… which is why I'm wondering why you're here getting my spunk off your face while you could be in his bed right now. Look, people's been placing bets on when you're finally going to hit it off, when he's going to make an honest woman out of you", and when he said this, he snickered, to prove how he was using the word _honest_ loosely, "or whether there's going to be a jealous scene. Delvin said he might as well put up a betting ring..." He kept speaking, clearly oblivious to her increasing irritation. Her grin was widening now, something which caused the hooded one to whistle in appreciation and sit back more comfortably to enjoy the show.

"I'm still in a good mood, well fucked and tipsy. You don't want to see me angry at you for ruining the moment, Vipir. Either you shut the fuck up, or I get violent. Violent _and_ creative." _Maybe I should just fuck him. That way at least people would stop talking_. But she wasn't so sure it would be a good idea. No… it would only serve to make her want him more. And there were a thousand reasons why getting so attached to him was no good.

"Easy there, no need to get so pissed, I was _just saying_… And you're proving me right anyway, so I think you should really just…"

"The four of you are going to clean this place up in ten minutes, or _so help me_ I will kick your ass all the way to Solitude and back." A sudden, loud, angry growl slammed through her and left her skin crawling with goosebumps, her heart jumping in her chest. She turned a little to see the dark figure standing at the entrance with his arms crossed, a look on his face that would leave even a troll intimidated. _Great, the Guildmaster's just what we need for a perfect closure_. "It's five in the morning, by the way. And, as you may have forgotten, this isn't Helga's whorehouse." His glare passed through every single one of them, and landed on her, where it remained for a few more moments. It was unreadable, but she was certain there had to be disgust somewhere in there, despite how his gaze had lingered over her still exposed chest.

A part of her would've liked to rebel and state that there was no rule against _bonding_ amongst guild brothers, nor any moral boundary they were going against, sarcastic and poisonous, but it sounded dreadfully alike to one that kept screaming in the back of her head during her whole adolescence. Instead, she just nodded dutifully, her eyes darting across the room to scan the reactions from the others, which weren't too different from her own. Nobody wanted to mess with Mercer Frey. No matter how they tried their best to look unbothered and relaxed, she could spot the signs of nervousness on their faces and bodies.

"Did I stutter, by chance?" His voice sounded dangerously low, now, a hidden threat behind every word. In response, they all stood up and shook their heads, muttering half replies and looking very much like dogs who'd just been found eating all of the sweetrolls. "Now get to it. Quickly."

She bit back a sigh a fraction of a second before it escaped her lips, giving him further reason to unleash his anger upon them. _Maybe it's best if we get a room at the inn, next time. Shit, I really need to buy that house. _


End file.
